With the development of science and technology, and the popularization of MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) inertial sensors, an increasing number of electronic devices such as pedometers, cell phones, and smart watches are provided with a gyroscope and an accelerometer, which thereby help a user to conduct statistics and collection of motion information, analyze a running state of the user, and conduct indoor positioning for the user.
Due to the surrounding issues or intrinsic problems of inertial sensors, collected sensor data includes noises, thus resulting in a low degree of accuracy of inertial sensor-based indoor positioning.